Fightoe
Fightoe appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Fightoe is a Kobold-themed monster and is one of the four Barbarian Beasts that were freed by Imperious. He is one of the main antagonists of the episode "Dark Wish". Fightoe did not fight with honor, and (along with Warmax, Shrieker and 50 Below) was sealed away in the Oblivion. However, Imperious set them all free, and commanded them to do his bidding. 50 Below & Fightoe were first sent to attack Koragg in the forest. With the two of them fighting the single Knight Wolf, they were successful in defeating and wounding him. They then drew the Rangers out at the pier. The Rangers tried attacking 50 Below, but with the power of his orb on his chest, he was able to reflect the Ranger's attacks right back at them. With the teens weak and wanting to take the easy way out, they begged Solaris Knight to use Jenji. Against his better judgment, Solaris agreed and fired Jenji Shinning Attack. However, 50 Below attacked Jenji before the Shinning Attack hit, and Fightoe then managed to capture the cat genie, With having completed their mission, the two the remaining Barbarian Beasts escaped. They turned Jenji over to Imperious, and the powerful genie is forced to grant Imperious one wish, the Dark Wish was set into place. when the Rangers showed courage and bravery in the face of insurmountable odds, the Tribunal of Magic reversed the Dark Wish. Fightoe then was turned giant size by Necrolai. The Rangers fought him off in the Titan Megazord, and managed to damage his staff, with the Titan Saber's Galaxy Slash Attack. With his weapon damaged, Fightoe retreated. 50 Below and Fightoe then lured the Rangers out at the Industrial Plaza. While Fightoe fought the Rangers, 50 Below battled Solaris Knight. These two beasts continued to be more than a match for the Mystic Force. Solaris was soon taken out of the battle. But in a surprise, Koragg showed up and began fighting the beast. Right before he and 50 Below could make the final strike, the Rangers were quickly teleported to a save location by the Tribunal of Magic just before the fire power of the two monsters could finish them off. As a reward for learning to take responsibility for their actions, the Tribunal of Magic then granted the Rangers the power of the Mystic Force Legend Warriors. With this new power and the Mystic Lion Staff weapons, the Rangers were able to take on Fightoe and 50 Below. Each Ranger used Code 1, the Elemental Attack, on their Mystic Lion Staffs. Fightoe was greatly weakened and fled, leaving 50 Below alone to get destroyed by the Mystic Rangers. Imperious (annoyed by Fightoe leaving 50 Below to be destroyed) then sent Fightoe to the Nether Dimension, where the beast realized that he was tricked and was transferred into a giant mechanical monster called Ursus. The great evil monster was then destroyed by the Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker Spin Attack. Fightoe, alongside 50 Below is one of the Imperious's most loyal monsters. Fightoe is cold, cunning, unpredictable and ruthless. He is extremely egoistical, arrogant, confident, stubborn, abusive and loves to mock on his enemies. It is shown that he dislikes rangers and contemptuously despise them. But he underestimated them later and it caused his defeat alongside 50 Below. He is very loyal to Imperious and loyalty does all his orders. Though it was actually his greatest mistake, as Imperious eventually betrayed him. He also demonstrates sense of humor sometimes. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''As with Warmax, Shrieker and 50 Below before hand, Fightoe is one of the stronger monsters. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Fightoe can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Portal Spell: '''Fightoe can conker portal to teleport to any location at will. * '''Eye Lasers: Fightoe can fire strong red energy lasers from his eye's. Arsenals * Bubble Wand Staff: Fightoe is armed with a bubble wand-like staff for combat. ** Lighting Bubble Beam: Fightoe can fire a beam made of purple lighting and bubbles from his staff. ** Bubble Rock Blast: Fightoe can also use his staff to created a bubble, turn it into a rock and fire it at his enemy's. ** '''Capture Spell: '''Fightoe can also use his staff to capture anyone in it. See Also * Hades Beastman King of Hell Kolbold Bullrates Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Jason Hoyte Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe